¿Has notado que nuestros nombres riman?
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: —¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Sí es así, piénsalo, se parecen. —¡Estás loco!


_Este fic no tiene ningún sentido, así que si buscan sentido, aquí no lo van a encontrar._

 _Se me ocurrió la idea de repente, mientras observaba un dibujo que hice hace algún tiempo de Butch jugando videojuegos con Mitch (el dibujo que he puesto de cover para el fic, ¿lo ven?) (no sé por qué dibujo estas cosas), fue cuando noté que sus nombres terminaban igual. Butch, Mitch, tienen un "tch" al final jajaja No tiene importancia alguna, pero pensé ¿qué pasaría si hablan de ello?_

* * *

 **¿Has notado que nuestros nombres riman?**

Estaban en casa de Mitch, jugando un videojuego de carreras. Mitch iba perdiendo, porque Butch siempre le hace trampa; cada que se alcanzaban, el carro de Butch empujaba al carro de Mitch para que se saliera de la autopista, para que se volteara y chocara, o para que, de alguna forma, terminara conduciendo al sentido contrario. Y así Butch siempre ganaba. Y Mitch no dejaba de soltar insultos cada que esto pasaba mientras que el otro niño se burlaba a carcajadas.

Ya era la última vuelta y Mitch hizo un comentario algo fuera de lugar.

—Oye, ¿has notado que nuestros nombres riman?— dijo el niño castaño, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!— contestó el de ojos verdes, sin hacerle mucho caso.

—Sí es así, piénsalo, se parecen.

"Butch" "Mitch" Las tres últimas letras eran las mismas.

—¡Estás loco!— contestó Butch, comenzándose a fastidiar, aunque también se había dado cuenta de esa similitud.

—¡Es verdad! No puedo creer que no lo noté antes. Bastante curioso, ¿no crees?

—¡No es curioso! ¡No es nada!

—Pero riman, eso es algo.

Butch apretó el control con sus manos, miró a Mitch un instante, a punto de decirle algo en contra de eso.

—¡Gané!— exclamó Mitch—. ¡Finalmente!

El carro de Mitch había cruzado la meta primero que el de Butch. Lo había distraído, le había hecho trampa.

—¡No! ¡Ganaste sólo porque me distraje! ¡Empecemos la carrera otra vez!— gritó Butch, completamente furioso.

—No. Ya me aburrí, juguemos mejor uno de peleas.— respondió Mitch con tranquilidad.

—¡Ya no quiero!— gritó Butch, nada tranquilo, arrojando el control y pateando la consola de videojuegos.

—¡Oye! ¡eso es mío!

—¡No me importa, bastardo!— insultó, haciendo un gesto obsceno con el dedo del medio—. ¡Y nuestros nombres no riman!

—No niegues lo evidente.— Mitch dio una media sonrisa—. Nuestros nombres riman, lo sabes y te distrajiste pensando en ello.

—¡No es verdad!

Butch lanzó un puñetazo que por poco Mitch no logra esquivar. El castaño sólo quería reírse, pero sabía que no le iría muy bien si lo hacía.

—Sí. Es verdad. Riman.— lo siguió molestando, importándole poco las consecuencias.

—¡No riman y te lo voy a demostrar!

—¿Qué?

A los pocos minutos, ambos niños estaban frente a la casa de la familia Utonio. Butch tocaba la puerta insistentemente. La que abrió la puerta fue Bellota.

—¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?— preguntó la pelinegra, extrañada.

Los niños comenzaron a hablar, y hablar y a hablar. Bellota fingió escucharlos atentamente, pero la verdad es que poco les entendió.

—Estábamos jugando videojuegos y luego dije que nuestros nombres rimaban.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡y por estarlo corrigiendo él me ganó! ¡hizo trampa!

—No es mi culpa que le haya dado importancia, además, es verdad.

—¡Está loco! ¡está muy loco!

Hablaban rápido y al mismo tiempo. Bellota asentía, con poco interés y sin saber realmente lo que le decían. Siguieron gritando hasta que a los pocos segundos la niña se cansó.

—¡Ya cállense!— les gritó la niña—. ¡¿Qué quieren?!

—¿Nuestros nombres riman?— le preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bellota los miró de forma atontada por un momento, le bastó un instante para pensarlo y notar lo que ellos ya habían notado.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— rió la niña a carcajadas, sin piedad alguna—. ¡Sí! ¡sus nombres riman!

—¡No es cierto!— le gritó Butch, no aceptándolo, sacudiendo a la niña de los hombros—. ¡¿Tú qué sabes de rimas?!

—¡Evidentemente más que tú, retrasado! — Bellota le dio un puñetazo para que la soltara.

Los tres discutieron sobre las rimas, la discusión se prolongó un poco, así que decidieron entrar a la casa. Llegaron a la sala, donde Burbuja se encontraba coloreando. La pequeña también quiso dar su opinión.

—Claro que es una rima, suenan igual al final.— comentó la niña rubia—. Son las tres mismas letras al final de cada nombre.

—¿Ya ves? Todos estamos de acuerdo en que es una rima.— le dijo Mitch a Butch.

—¡No lo acepto!

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?— dijo Bellota, con los brazos cruzados—. De hecho, ¡¿por qué seguimos hablando de esto?!

—¡Porque yo tengo razón y ustedes no!— dijo Butch—. ¡Y no me importa! ¡a ustedes les importa! ¡¿por qué les importa que nuestros nombres rimen?!

—A mí me da mucha risa.— admitió Bellota.

—Es como sí— comenzó a decir Burbuja—, sus nombres se parecían todo este tiempo, pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que alguien se dio cuenta, y ahora no podemos dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se parecen.— y regresó a colorear flores.

—¡Mi nombre no se parece al de este tipo! ¡nuestros nombres no riman!

—¡Sí riman!— dijo Mitch—. ¡Pareces tonto tratando de negarlo!

Notaron, entonces, que la hermana mayor de las niñas, la pelirroja, se había acercado y ahora estaba frente a ellos. Se dieron cuenta en ese momento que ella, la genio, tendría la última palabra. Todos la observaron con expectación.

—No riman.— les dijo Bombón a todos, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de indiferencia (y es que parecía que nadie sabía nada)—. Las rimas se dan por la similitud en el sonido de la última sílaba. Sus nombres tienen una sola sílaba y no suenan igual, y las tres últimas letras de sus nombres no son una sílaba por sí misma dado a que no tienen vocal.

Dicho esto, Bombón se fue a la cocina a ver si habían aún galletas. Los niños quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que finalmente alguien dijo algo.

—¡Les dije! ¡les dije que no rimaban!— celebró Butch, haciendo que los demás se molestaran por su error.

—No es justo.— dijo Mitch, cruzando sus brazos, realmente decepcionado—. Me ganaste.

—¡En tu cara! ¡idiota!— se burló Butch, realmente complacido por su victoria.

—Entonces así termina todo.— dijo Bellota, resoplando—. En fin. Ya pueden irse.

Mitch se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca, pero pronto volvió a sonreír de manera traviesa. Butch se dio cuenta y se preguntó por qué rayos él había dejado de sufrir por su derrota.

—Sí, nuestros nombres no riman.— habló Mitch, con clara malicia en la voz—. Pero tres de cinco letras son exactamente iguales.

—¡Ahhhhh!

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Les dije que no tenía sentido, pero ¿y qué? Además, pensar en Butch siendo un tsundere es bastante divertido jajajaja  
Siempre me veo tentada a escribir este tipo de cosas, pero nunca lo hago, ¿por qué no lo hago? ¿No piensan ustedes que estos dos son divertidos también?_


End file.
